bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 1: Rise of the Reapers
'''Rise of the Reapers '''is the first chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". This story is going to be pretty good. I hope so, at least. Truths will be revealed, and questions will be answered. I hope you like this story. Want to know how much time has passed between this chapter and the last chapter of "Hail to the Queen"? In the time it takes to leave the Tomb of Oedon, get on the elevator that takes you to the place with the two rock trolls, walk to the lamp, go down the ladder, make your way to the bonfire area, and enter Harold's house, which I picture in that little area. The opening of this chapter is too good. Rise of the Reapers Henriett: Well, somebody clearly threw this rock at our window. Why are you treating this like it's nothing? Henriett was very angry because someone threw a rock at our window while we were away. I, still looking like someone whose eyes were pouring like a waterfall, didn't care at all about this. Harold: Plague and Amelia are dead. Do you really think that a broken window is my biggest concern right now? Henriett: Someone clearly broke into our house. Why are you not concerned? Harold: I have too much on my mind right now. Please, give me some peace. Henriett: Are you kidding me? Harold: No. She walked into another room, and almost immediately yelled. Henriett: TWO BROKEN WINDOWS! Henriett came into the room, and I could tell that she was furious. Henriett: You need to find out who broke our windows! Harold: Alright. Fine. Just not now. Henriett: Yes, now! Harold: God fucking dammit. I left the house, and tried to find James. I had a feeling that he had something to do with this. I found him at the bar in Central Yharnam. He saw me coming, and knew that I needed to talk to him. James: Need something, Harold? Harold: When we returned home, two of our windows were broken. Did you have something to do with that? James: That was not me. That was someone else. Harold: Well, tell this "someone else" that they need to pay for that. James: I'll try to convince him. Harold: Thank you. I got up to leave, but James stopped me. James: Harold, where the hell were you for the past week? Harold: I was on another continent. James: There's more to the story than that, Harold. Harold: Maybe another time. I went back to my house, and told Henriett that someone was going to pay for our windows. Since it was getting late, we went to bed. I fell asleep very quickly, and was woken up by someone knocking on the door. I got up, opened the door, and it was Pale. I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing a shirt until I opened the door. Pale's face turned red, and she kept awkwardly looking down at my chest. Harold: You like what you see? Pale: Uh.... wow. Harold: Are you going to say something, or are you going to stare at me all day? Pale: Oh. Sorry. The Reapers have been having a problem recently. Harold: What kind of problem? Pale: You leaving Yharnam unannounced is not a good thing, and..... can you please put a shirt on? Harold: I didn't have time to tell you that I was leaving. Pale: You are supposed to tell me when you are going away, or at least have someone tell me. Harold: My bad. I won't let this happen again. Pale: Thank you. Harold: We need to have an important meeting back at Fort Wellington in a little bit. Let everyone know. Pale: I will. I still can't believe you named the place "Fort Wellington". Harold: I was having trouble thinking of a name. I'm going to go put a shirt on now. Pale had a very awkward look on her face during that whole conversation. I went back into the house, and got dressed. I told Henriett that we had to go to the fort, and that it was important. We went to the fort, and everyone except Ptolemy came. We had to have the meeting without him. Harold: You should all be aware that I left Yharnam a week ago. I had too much on my mind, so I didn't remember to announce that I was leaving. I apologize for that. I won't let that happen again, I promise. Did anything happen while I was away that I should be aware of? Pale: We have three new recruits. Their names are Hajvar Iron-Hand, David Hale, and Eli Hale. Harold: Hajvar Iron-Hand? That's an interesting name. And the other two are brothers? Pale: They are twins, but you can tell them apart. Harold: Where are they now? Pale: I'll bring them here. Harold: Thank you. Pale left, and returned about four minutes later. The three recruits were all with her. David and Eli looked almost identical, but David had brown hair, and Eli had blond hair. Hajvar looked like a barbarian. He had a big, bushy beard, and very long hair. They all seemed kind of nervous. Harold: Well, well. You look like three promising recruits. Welcome to the Reapers. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts